Epreuve
by Heterochromias
Summary: Marinette et Adrien doivent se mettre enssemple pour un projet d'école. Où est-ce que cela va-t-il mener ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! J'ai complétement opublier de poster cette fic ici ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que les deux autres, et bonne lecture !**

Au milieu de l'hiver, en pleine semaine, Mlle Bustier avait annoncé qu'il allait falloir trouver un binôme et ce, rapidement. Cela ne concernait pas un simple exposé, mais bien l'épreuve orale de Brevet des Collèges, qui arrivait fin mai.

Bien que les élèves avaient l'embarras du choix quant au sujet de l'épreuve, le fait qu'Alya lui avait refusé d'être sa partenaire pour être celle de son petit ami l'avait mise dans le pétrin.

Marinette était parfaitement au courant de l'autre raison pour laquelle elle lui avait dit non : la jeune femme pouvait ainsi demander au blond assis devant elle. Et elle en était terrorisée. Non seulement, à l'annonce des binômes, une bonne partie de la classe lui avait demandé de se joindre à leur duo,comme la classe avait un nombre impair d'élèves un seul groupe de trois avait été autorisé, mais en plus elle n'avait pas vraiment de liens qui lui assurait qu'il accepterait. De plus, la jeune femme était une catastrophe ambulante pour demander la moindre chose à son camarade, l'épisode du cinéma la hantant toujours.

Elle allait devoir trouver un sujet où elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. Pas un sujet sur la mode, lui qui avait l'air de ne pas apprécier les séances photos qui rythmaient son temps libre, et qui se marquerait d'un refus. Pas non plus un sujet sur l'addiction aux jeux vidéos, sinon il serait avec Kim et Max pour ça.

Adrien parlait chinois, pas elle. Ils avaient étudié le Temple du Ciel de Beijing dans le chapitre sur l'architecture en arts plastiques, ce qui leur permettaient de pouvoir présenter la culture chinoise, ou même une dynastie en particulier. Faire l'oral en Langue et Culture étrangères avec Adrien grâce à l'histoire des arts et son goût inavoué pour le traçage de l'emploi du temps de son ami, c'était quelque peu tiré par les cheveux, mais elle pouvait le faire. Le sujet en lui même était intéressant, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une culture pas vraiment étudiée ou connue des autres élèves.

Maintenant, il ne lui manquait que le courage.

À la fin de la journée, Marinette ne savait toujours pas comment lui proposer. Malgré le soutien de son amie, elle n'arrivait pas à amasser assez de courage pour lui poser cette simple question, et elle s'effondrait sous le stress. Et même alors que la cloche marquant la fin de la dernière heure sonnait, la jeune femme était tellement concentrée, à chercher comment formuler sa phrase, qu'elle en oubliait de sortir de la salle, si bien qu'elle fut la dernière à sortir, pas si loin d'un Adrien traînant des pieds pour rejoindre son garde du corps. Profitant qu'il n'y avait plus grand monde, elle interpella le blond.

"Adrien !" avait-elle lancé, du haut de l'escalier, alors que son visage prenait une teinte rouge carmin et qu'une bouffée de chaleur dûe au stress l'envahissait. "Est-ce que… Enfin, je sais qu'on a dû te le demander beaucoup de fois aujourd'hui, mais tu comprends Alya et Nino… Puis j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide pour le coup…. Je veux faire un truc sur toi avec la Chine. Ah, non, Un truc sur la Chine, avec toi. Toi, t-tu parles chinois. Pas moi, enfin c'est un peu du chinois ce que je raconte tellement c'est incompréhensible, mais je parle pas le mandarin du tout, tu vois ? D-donc je me disais que ça t'intéresserait peut-être de…. te mettre en binôme avec moi ?"

Le jeune homme s'était retourné pour lui faire face, bien qu'au bas de l'escalier. Il était amusé de la difficulté de son amie pour formuler sa demande, elle avait même pensé au fait qu'il avait été littéralement harcelé par ses autres camarades. Il s'agissait bel et bien de la déléguée de classe, après tout.

"Pourquoi pas !" lui avait-il répondu, souriant. "Ton sujet est intéressant, puis t'es d'origine Chinoise, j'ai fait quatre ans de chinois, on ne peut qu'avoir une bonne note à notre épreuve comme ça ! C'est dans quel cours qu'on a vu ça par contre ?"

L'héroïne avait rejoint son camarade, avec l'envie de hurler de joie alors qu'il acceptait de travailler avec elle, envie qui se trahissait par un grand sourire.

"On a vu le Temple du Ciel de Beijing en Arts Plastiques !" dit la jeune femme, tenant les bretelles de son sac à dos fermement. "Je pensais qu'on pouvait prendre l'EPI Langue et Culture étrangère pour parler du temple en lui-même mais de toute la zone construite autour, ou bien de la Dynastie des Qing. Après on peut voir avec le professeur…"

"Tu as eu deux excellentes idées, Marinette" avoua le blond. L'imagination qu'avait sa camarade le fascinait toujours autant et, encore une fois, elle l'avait surpris. "Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de voir avec M. Daigombart. Bien que tes deux propositions sonnent parfaites, on est pas à l'abris d'un hors sujet. Du coup, on en reparle demain, avec lui ?"

Elle acquiesça simplement puis ils se dirent au revoir en se séparant. L'adolescente était sur un petit nuage. Adrien avait accepté d'être son binôme, et en plus il lui avait dit que ses sujets étaient parfaits ! Marinette marchait d'un pas joyeux, le rouge toujours aux joues. Ils allaient devoir plancher, et avoir la meilleure note possible, mais elle avait réussi à demander quelque chose au jeune homme et elle en était très fière, ainsi la bleutée téléphona à sa meilleure amie. Son refus n'avait pas créé de tensions, au contraire. Elle ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle pour Alya et Nino si elle s'imposait dans leur groupe, et la jeune femme savait que la brune voulait qu'elle tente sa chance avec Adrien, et elle avait eu raison.

La soirée passa ordinairement et le lendemain fut bien vite arrivé. Marinette s'appretait à passer une journée de cours identique à sa routine, alors qu'elle entrait dans sa salle habituelle, quand elle entendit Chloé se plaindre de sa voix stridente.

"Comment ça, Marinette est ta binôme ?" avait-elle lâché avec méprise. "Adrichou, mets toi avec nous, on va parler de… La mode ?"

La concernée arborait un sourire fier. Elle avait oublié que son duo avec Adrien existait vraiment et pas uniquement dans ses rêves, et cette piqûre de rappel lui plaisait énormément.

"Premièrement, Chloé, je ne pense pas que tu puisses contester les choix de quelqu'un." commença la jeune femme, en marchant vers sa place. Elle prenait un plaisir fou à prendre de haut sa camarade. "Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas comment tu vas arriver à caser la mode dans un des enseignements pratiques interdisciplinaires, dans les parcours ou encore en histoire des arts, mais bonne chance. Finalement, je pense pouvoir dire que si Adrien a choisi mon projet, c'est bien que, parmi toutes les propositions qu'il a pu recevoir, c'est mon idée qui lui plaisait le plus, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le blond répondit d'un hochement de tête à sa question, plus que amusé par cette scène qui faisait fulminer son amie d'enfance. Ses autres camarades avaient bien pris son refus général, sauf la blonde, comme à son habitude. Marinette le sauvait d'une longue crise de possessivité et dieu sait qu'il voulait à tout prix ne pas faire son projet sur la mode, de près ou de loin.

Il remarqua aussi qu'il était rare de voir un élan d'audace chez son amie, mais que bien souvent, cet aplomb était contre Chloé, qui ne l'avait que trop bien mérité. Il appréciait son amie, mais elle était un calvaire en public. L'audace de la jeune femme, bien que spontané et hors du commun, préférant faire usage de la gentillesse à son habitude, émanait une aura qui forçait l'admiration. Il était heureux de pouvoir la compter parmi ses amis et amies.

La journée se passa sans accroc après cet incident. Leur professeur, face aux deux propositions, leur annonça qu'ils n'avaient qu'à mélanger les deux, c'est à dire parler de la dynastie puis dévier sur le Temple du Ciel. Il les félicita pour ce sujet, car il était rare que des élèves présentent des cultures qui n'étaient pas occidentales, bien que Marinette était à moitié chinoise. Les deux adolescents étaient satisfait de la réactions de M. Daigombart et Adrien félicita à nouveau son amie. Bien que l'épreuve était dans plusieurs mois, ils devaient remplir des papiers, à rendre assez rapidement, alors savoir que leur sujet était validé les rassuraient énormément.

Une fois fait, ils commencèrent à réfléchir à leur lieu de travail et quand est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir se voir. Ils étaient à la mi-janvier et leur oral était pour le 18 mai, ce qui leur laissait quatre mois. Cependant, l'emploi du temps de ministre qu'avait le jeune homme donnait du fil à retordre aux deux collégiens. Le blond avait fini par libérer quelques heures dans son planning, essentiellement le samedi et le dimanche, auprès de son père. Celui-ci avait accepté car il s'agissait d'une épreuve de brevet, pas du simple temps libre.

Sur les 17 semaines qui les séparaient de l'oral, ils avaient réussi à libérer une dizaine d'après midi, dispersées sur les samedis et dimanches. Adrien avait même convaincu son père pour que Marinette puisse venir étudier chez lui, bien que les séances allaient essentiellement se faire chez elle. Le reste du temps, ils allaient devoir travailler à la bibliothèque.

Les venues du blond chez elle annonçait quelque chose : le retrait de l'intégralité des photos du garçon, affichées un peu partout dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer autant de temps avec lui, mais elle avait du mal à les retirer : après tout, c'était un moyen de pouvoir l'admirer en dehors des cours.

Il était convenu que les deux adolescents allaient de retrouver chez Marinette, le samedi suivant. Elle avait donc une semaine et demi pour se préparer mentalement à sa venue. La dernière avait été catastrophique, du moins au début. Entre la panique et ses parents, l'entraînement pour le tournoi de jeu vidéo avait été quelque peu compromis. Cette fois-ci, elle avait bien prévenu ses parents. Ils avaient le droit de venir apporter à manger, mais pas dès l'arrivée du garçon, et pas aussi souvent.

Adrien était arrivé en avance, pressé de trouver l'ambiance chaleureuse d'une vraie famille qui manquait à son foyer. Il était, pour être honnête, un peu jaloux de la jeune femme. Depuis la perte de sa mère, sa maison était devenu pire qu'une chambre froide, complètement vide. Le manoir était déjà bien grand avant qu'elle ne meurt, mais depuis, l'effet avait été multiplié. Il s'y sentait seul, écrasé par les hauts plafonds, les colonnes, les tableaux de trois mètres, et même sa propre chambre le mettait mal à l'aise. Alors il l'avait rempli : fauteuils, téléviseur, PC, bibliothèque, babyfoot, mur d'escalade, en bref, beaucoup de choses imposantes pour combler le vide. L'arrivée de Plagg dans sa vie lui avait fait énormément de bien, le coupant avec cette solitude étouffante. Grâce à lui, il avait fait connaissance de sa Lady. Son arrivée se fit aussi au début de sa vie de collégien, qui lui avait permit de se faire de vrais amis. Il ne se sentait plus seul, uniquement chez lui, alors que son foyer était censé être sa bulle, là où il pouvait se sentir bien.

Le sourire accueillant de Mme Cheng, lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, lui donna envie de retrouver les bras de sa mère. Décidément, il était vraiment envieux de son amie.

Les deux adolescents se mirent rapidement au travail. Ils récoltaient un maximum d'informations, l'un sur la dynastie des Qing, et l'autre sur le temple en lui même. Leur conversation était rythmée par leurs recherches.

"Tu savais ça, toi ?" demanda Marinette à son camarade, pointant son écran. "L'autel circulaire était interdit aux femmes. Bon, c'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, mais quand même !"

"C'était pas sous l'ordre de l'empereur ?" lui répondit Adrien, levant le nez de sa tablette. "Ah non, j'inverse avec le brasier qu'on allumait à son arrivée."

"En fait, tout l'autel est construit sur le chiffre 9 parce que c'est le chiffre du ciel, donc associé à l'empereur, fils du ciel" expliquait-elle, reprenant ses notes. "9 marches entre chaque étages, des multiples de 9 pour les dalles, et cetera. Mais du coup, l'empereur quand il venait pour le solstice d'hiver du calendrier lunaire, il venait prier quelques jours, et du coup les femmes n'avaient plus accès, pour pas rompre la prière de l'empereur."

Et ainsi, ils continuèrent leur recherches, avec des bribes de conversation similaires. Sabine était entrée pour déposer un goûter, des pains aux chocolat avec du jus de fruit, ce qui marqua la fin de leurs recherches, plus assez concentrés pour reprendre. En plus, Adrien allait repartir, alors quoi de mieux pour passer le temps qu'une partie d'Ultra Mecha Strike III. Vite, bien trop vite, l'heure pour le jeune homme de rentrer sonna. Un peu abattu, il remercia ses parents de l'avoir accueilli, et salua sa camarade avant de partir.

Il avait passé une excellente après midi en la compagnie de Marinette et il avait hâte de recommencer à travailler avec elle. Une fois la gêne passée, la jeune femme et lui s'entendaient très bien, et il appréciait énormément son amie. Il était confiant pour ce projet, comme il a toujours eu confiance en elle.

Le week-end sembla long pour le blond. Pas de patrouilles de prévues, ou bien d'attaque d'akuma. Non, juste lui et ses cours de piano, ou juste lui et ses séances photos. Il avait hâte que l'école reprenne. Plagg ne le comprenait pas vraiment, il avait pourtant tout ici. Mais là était le problème : il avait tout, sauf de l'affection. C'est assez difficile à admettre, lui qui pourtant était mannequin et admiré par tous et toutes. Mais de l'amour familial, bien plus que de l'admiration pour de simple poses, c'était ce qui lui manquait affreusement dans cette maison.

Une nouvelle semaine commença. Les deux adolescents ne travaillèrent pas ensemble durant celle-ci, ni le temps, ni l'envie. Marinette aurait voulu voir Adrien, en dehors des devoirs, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui proposer. Dans tous les cas, elle avait le plaisir de le retrouver chez elle certains week-end, c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle, malgré son bégaiement aléatoire. Plus cet histoire d'oral avançait et plus elle prenait ses aises, ce qui réduisait la gêne entre les deux. Ils étaient bel et bien amis à présent.

Des fois, lorsque des cours étaient annulés, ils allaient à la bibliothèque pour avancer sur leur projet. Une heure par-ci, une demi-heure par là. Les vacances arrivèrent, et le mois de février était passé à une vitesse folle. Ils avaient amassé énormément d'informations et étaient largement en avance quand à la date de l'épreuve. Si bien que parfois, au lieu de travailler sur leur oral, ils finissaient par faire leur devoirs de la semaine. Ce rapprochement entre les deux adolescents faisaient que leur groupe était bien plus soudé qu'avant.

Marinette et Adrien s'entendait en réalité très bien, une fois qu'elle se calmait. Ils avaient énormément de points communs, que ça soit les jeux vidéos, le cinéma, les séries, ce qui menait à des blagues que personne d'autre qu'eux ne pouvait comprendre, par exemple. Cette amélioration dans leur relation avait perturbé Alya au début. La jeune femme n'imaginait pas les deux devenir meilleurs amis en si peu de temps, et elle voyait bien que la bleutée ne tentait pas de se rapprochait de lui de la façon qu'elle aurait voulu. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire : Marinette était lente, alors elle la laissait profiter.

Celle-ci n'était pas moins amoureuse du blond, bien au contraire. Ses sentiments s'étaient décuplés, mais elle avait abandonné l'idée de le séduire. Ce n'était ni naturel, ni adéquat. Elle ne ferait qu'installer un malaise entre les deux, alors elle s'était dit qu'elle se satisferait de cette situation. Qui savait ce que réservait le futur, après tout.

Les deux héros se confiaient l'un à l'autre de temps en temps. Ils avaient parlé de ce qu'ils allaient faire après le brevet, ce à quoi ils aspiraient, par exemple.

"Mais en vrai," commença la jeune femme, tournant sur sa chaise, alors que le blond était sur la méridienne. "Je sais pas si je vais faire un bac mode, ou un bac général puis partir sur une école de mode. J'ai peur que le bac mode ne me fasse pas évoluer et me forme qu'à la couture luxe et que je loupe les opportunitées de l'école post bac. J'ai pas envie non plus de cumuler les deux, parce que j'ai aussi envie d'apprendre des matières plus générales…"

"C'est assez compliqué de choisir." réfléchissa Adrien, lui-même perdu dans ses propres désirs. "Je pense que faire une scolarité générale c'est mieux, comme ça tu peux toujours t'améliorer avant l'école de mode, et en plus tu y gagnes en culture générale. Après ce n'est que mon avis, je sais bien que je suis plongé dans ce monde là mais je m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressé."

"Après il y a le soucis des écoles." Marinette était lancée dans sa plainte sans fin sur son avenir incertain, alors qu'elle continuait toujours à tourner, la tête posée sur un de ses genoux qu'elle avait remonté contre elle. "La première école de France nécessite un BAC+4. La deuxième a plein de contacts, et elle a des écoles partout dans le monde. Je suis bien intéressée par la deuxième, mais j'ai peur de pas y être acceptée ? Je sais bien qu'il ne faut aucune notion de couture ou de dessin mais elle est très bien réputée, alors je panique un peu… Ouh, je devrais arrêter de tourner avant de vomir."

Le blond ria légèrement, avant de continuer la conversation. Lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Toute sa vie, jusqu'à présent, lui avait été forcée par son père. L'univers du jeu vidéo l'intéressait bien, ou bien même le droit, ou encore le social. Que des domaines différents, en soi.

Les semaines défilaient dangereusement, et les deux se retrouvaient de plus en plus à la bibliothèque après les cours. Ils avaient récolté bien trop d'informations pour dix minutes d'oral, ils devaient donc trier et organiser. Début avril, en milieu d'après-midi, ils étaient encore reclus dans un espace de travail. Alya et Nino était parti il y a de ça une bonne demi-heure, et ils étaient trop concentrés pour se parler.

Adrien leva la tête de ses notes pour récupérer quelque chose, un stylo, un surligneur, lui même ne le savait plus, quand il réalisa quelque chose.

Marinette était vraiment mignonne. Bien sûr, il le savait déjà, mais pour lui, c'était normal. Jusqu'à maintenant. Les traits fins de son visages, sa peau laiteuse parsemées de légères taches de rousseur, ses longs cils, sa bouche en dentelle entrouverte sous le coup de la concentration, tellement de détails qui la rendait vraiment belle à ses yeux. Cette pensée le hanta, venant tinter ses joues d'un rose léger. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser de cette façon de l'une de ses meilleures amies ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait une fille jolie. Mais jamais cette pensée ne l'avait frappée comme aujourd'hui. Celle-ci l'avait marquée au plus profond de lui, comme une graine qui commençait à germer. Avait-elle toujours été aussi hypnotisante ? Il n'en savait rien. Cependant, la graine qui se développait s'était enracinée en lui-même et ne le lâcha plus.

Le visage de son amie le perturbait, il pouvait continuer de regarder la jeune femme pendant des heures, un peu comme une peinture pour laquelle on se fascine au musée. Il se sentait d'ailleurs mal, comme s'il trompait sa Lady. Mais il n'était pas amoureux de Marinette, n'est-ce pas ? Son coeur n'appartenait qu'à sa coéquipière, le blond en était certain.

Sous la panique, il essaya de reprendre son travail. Son manque de concentration n'avait pas rendu cela facile, si bien que la fin de l'heure sonna très vite. Les deux amis retournèrent donc en cours, avant de finir la journée.

Adrien s'habitua rapidement à cette soudaine attraction. Non pas qu'elle s'était atténuée, mais il préférait passer de bons moments avec elle que de finir par la gêner. Alors il s'était calmé. Leur projet avançait bien, et le tri avait été fini après quelques heures supplémentaires, il restait, à présent, tout le travail de mise en forme du texte et du support, mais aussi leur partie en anglais à faire.

C'était donc ainsi qu'était rythmé leur quotidien. La seule chose qui venait briser cette routine était les attaques des akumas. Souvent loin de leur collège, ou bien en dehors des heures de cours, ça n'empiétait pas vraiment sur leur vie. Cependant, aujourd'hui, un akuma venait de près, de tout près d'eux. Une mère surmenée entre travail et nouveau-né, qui attaquait à coup de biberon et qui hypnotisait grâce à des tétines, endormant ceux qui en avait une en bouche. Le liquide que crachait le biberon avait le pouvoir de faire fondre les murs, pour pouvoir trouver ceux qui empêchaient son enfant de dormir.

Le collège avait été la première victime de la super-vilaine, faisant couler le mur de l'école où se trouvait leur classe. Adrien couru se transformer, avant de réaliser qu'il avait sûrement laissée Marinette en danger. Sauf qu'à son retour, bien qu'express, elle n'était plus là. La panique commença à le gagner, avec la peur qu'elle ait finie brûlée par l'acide dispersé, ou bien sous les ordres de l'akumatisé.

"Non, non, non…" murmurait-il, cherchant parmi les élèves cachés, alors qu'ils n'y trouvait pas la jeune femme. "Mais elle est passée où ?"

"On cherche quelqu'un, mon minou ?" lui demanda Ladybug, appuyée sur le bâti de porte, faisant tournoyer son yo-yo. Le héros était rassuré de voir sa coéquipière, mais était toujours inquiet.

"Oui, je cherche ma…" Chat Noir hésitait. Il ne pouvait pas dire sa meilleure amie, sinon sa couverture serait grillée. "Marinette. Tu sais, la fille que tu m'as demandé de protégée face au Dessinateur. Je sais qu'elle est dans ce collège là et je voulais vérifier qu'elle était en sécurité."

"Ne t'en fait pas." lui répondit la bleutée, lui tapotant l'épaule, alors qu'il semblait abattu. Cela la touchait énormément qu'il se fasse autant de soucis pour elle, alors elle eût du mal à lui mentir. "Je l'ai mise en sécurité avant de te chercher."

Ce qui surprit le plus la jeune femme, c'est l'air soulagé qu'avait prit le visage de son partenaire. Est-ce qu'il la connaissait dans la vraie vie pour se soucier autant pour elle ? Cependant, cette nouvelle avait motivé le félin et l'akumatisé fut très vite vaincu. Un cataclysme, un bavoir en plastique rouge à pois noir, et l'affaire était réglée.

Le soir même, Chat Noir était sur les toits. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, de se dépenser. Le blond avait l'impression de devenir fou. Le fait que Marinette soit en sécurité l'avait plus rendu heureux que de voir sa coéquipière, dont il était censé être amoureux. Il avait ressenti l'urgent besoin de la protéger, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais son cerveau s'était mis à imaginer les pires scénarios pour son amie. Cette peur avait surmonté le bonheur de retrouver sa Lady, et ne pas comprendre pourquoi l'énervait. Après tout, ils étaient juste amis.

Malgré l'heure tardive de la nuit, environ deux heures trente du matin, il s'était posé sur le toit de celle-ci. Le blond repensa à la fois où ils étaient montés sur sa terrasse après une séance de travail, et que Marinette avait évité la chute d'une de ses tasses à thé de la plus longue manière possible. Un petit rire traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait d'être le plus silencieux possible.

"Chat noir, il est 2h du matin, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon toit ?" avait-elle chuchoté, alors qu'elle émergeait à peine de son sommeil. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et Chat Noir avait l'impression de la voir à nouveau pour la première fois. "Deux minutes, je prends un truc chaud."

Voir son amie avec une coupe différente avait ravivé son attirance, le faisant rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'une meilleure amie aussi adorable ? Il se secoua la tête, essayant de se reprendre, alors que son coeur battait à une vitesse folle.

Elle remonta bien vite, enroulée d'un plaid, toujours à moitié endormie.

"Je me baladais, puis j'ai repensé à l'attaque d'aujourd'hui, alors je venais voir si tu allais bien." avoua-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mentir, et il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment capable. "Puis j'ai vu l'heure, alors j'allais repartir. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, Princesse."

"J'ai entendu dire que tu me cherchais tout à l'heure." mentit la bleutée, étouffant un bâillement malgré le sourire narquois qui s'installait sur ses lèvres. "J'étais dans un casier. Tu étais si inquiet pour moi ?"

"Tu es la seule, avec ton amie Alya, que je connaisse dans ce collège" mentit à son tour le jeune homme. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre autre chose, alors il changea de sujet. "Tes cheveux. Ça te va bien, comme ça. Tu devrais les laisser libre plus souvent."

La gêne de Chat Noir était clairement visible et impactait Marinette, la faisant rougir à son tour. Elle trifouilla une mèche, avant de sourire sincèrement, ce qui fit louper un battement au héros.

"Merci beaucoup !" fut sa seule réponse, avant que le félin ne prenne congé d'elle, la laissant repartir dormir, avec une petite courbette, bien entendu.

La jeune femme pensa qu'elle devrait lâcher un peu plus souvent sa chevelure, pour la laisser respirer à d'autres moments que la nuit. Son oreiller et sa couverture l'accueillir à bras ouverts et elle était vite repartie au pays des songes.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, courrait à nouveau sur les toits. Il voulait que son coeur ne batte fort uniquement parce qu'il faisait des acrobaties, et pas parce que l'adorable sourire de son amie l'avait perturbé. Ou même le fait d'avoir eu l'impression d'être entrée dans son intimité, en la voyant en pyjama, la sortant du sommeil comme pour une rencontre secrète.

Un sentiment bien trop familier commençait à s'immiscer dans son esprit, et la graine qui avait germée au profond de lui commençait à faire de petits bourgeons.

Une fois rentré chez lui, le blond fonça sous la douche. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement sale, mais il avait besoin de se changer les esprits, de se calmer. Tous ses efforts l'avait foncièrement épuisé, et il avait rejoint la bleutée dans les bras de Morphée.

À cause de sa nuit assez courte, Adrien arriva dans un état plus que comateux au collège. Il allait devoir rattrapper ces quatres petites heures de sommeil, quand il allait rentrer chez lui. Assis à côté de Nino, le héros attendait patiemment le début du cours, à moitié endormi.

Alya et Marinette entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle, bavardant joyeusement. Il ouvrit un oeil, pour les observer, et au moins les saluer.

"Yo Marinette !" lança le maghrébin, enjoué. "Ta nouvelle coupe est nickel ! T'es…"

"Mignonne..." coupa le blond, à la surprise du groupe, transformant la jeune femme en coquelicot. Lui même prit une couleur cramoisie en réalisant qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute. Le couple le fixa, surpris qu'il puisse penser ainsi de la bleutée. Il tenta de se justifier, mais en vain. "Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de le dire ? Tout le monde pense pareil, de toutes façons, non ? C'est la vérité, j'y peux rien."

"Nino…" geignit la brune, prenant les mains de son petit-ami. "Nos enfants… Je vais pleurer…"

"Enfin, Alya !" lui répondit-il, dans le même état qu'elle, alors que le blond était reparti dans son pseudo-sommeil.

Décidément, Adrien avait du mal à comprendre ses amis, parfois. Marinette le remercia, toujours aussi rouge. Chat Noir avait été de bon conseil, et son ami lui avait même dit qu'elle était mignonne. Elle n'espérait rien, mais cette simple pensée la posait sur un petit nuage. La jeune femme se contentera du fait qu'il puisse la complimenter sur son physique pour un long moment.

La journée fut affreusement lente pour le jeune homme. Sa fatigue lui causait un mal de crâne horrible, si bien que son humeur en pâtissait. À la pause déjeuner, il avait à peine toucher le plateau repas, et été parti à l'infirmerie pour se reposer avant le début des cours de l'après midi. Marinette, inquiète, lui avait ramenée de l'eau fraîche et avait, au cas où, des anti-douleurs pour sa migraine. Son humeur s'étant améliorée en fin de journée, il proposa à ses amis d'aller faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Il voulait se reposer mais il voulait aussi passer du temps avec eux.

Leurs devoirs firent bien vite fini, cependant l'épuisement avait bien vite rattrapé le jeune héros. Il s'était assoupi sur son cahier, livre encore ouvert, et même la cloche n'avait pas suffit pour le réveiller. Le couple s'éclipsa, sous l'accord de la bleutée. Elle avait encore un devoir d'espagnol à finir, et veiller sur Adrien ne la gênait pas le moins du monde.

Son sommeil était paisible et Marinette ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Le garçon, assis à côté d'elle, s'était endormi la regardant, et elle pouvait l'observer sans répis. Perdant toute concentration pour ses devoirs, elle regardait ses cheveux d'ange s'éparpiller sur son visage, sa fine bouche entrouverte pendant son sommeil, sa mâchoire bien définie malgré les joues rondes de l'âge, son visage appuyé sur ses bras finement musclés. Décidément, ce garçon avait l'air d'une oeuvre d'art pour elle.

La seule chose qui vint déranger son plaisir fut la petite coccinelle se posant sur la tête du blond. En voulant la retirer, le héros eut le réflexe d'aggriper le poignet de la bleutée pour le plaquer, sans vraiment lui faire mal, sur la table. Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche, avant de replonger dans sa sieste paisible.

Marinette ne pouvait plus sortir la main de cette emprise, de peur de réveiller le jeune homme, mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait en profiter. Cependant, elle ne pouvait définitivement plus travailler : Adrien bloquait sa main droite. Alors elle recommença à l'observer, s'assoupissant à son tour.

La sonnerie de 17h30 réveilla l'adolescent en sursaut. Cela faisait à présent une heure et demi qu'il dormait, et la vue du poignet de la jeune femme dans sa main le surprit. Que s'était-il passé dans son sommeil ? C'était au tour de Marinette de dormir paisiblement. L'impression de s'introduire dans la vie privée de son amie revint. La regarder dormir semblait quelque peu intime pour lui, pourtant il voulait la laisser se reposer. ll avait interrompu son sommeil, il pouvait bien faire ça. De plus, les portes ne fermaient qu'à 18h. Ainsi, il desserra son emprise pour déplacer sa main, mais la jeune femme bougea. De peur de la réveiller, il laissa donc sa main sur celle de son amie.

Il n'interrompit son sommeil qu'au bout de quinze minutes, pour ne pas la brusquer.

"Marinette," murmurait Adrien, souriant. S'il avait pu la laisser dormir auprès de lui, il n'aurait pas hésité, mais sortir devenait un peu urgent. "Il va falloir partir, il est bientôt l'heure."

Émergeant doucement, la jeune femme se frotta le visage, ouvrant lentement les yeux. À la vue de la main du jeune homme tenant la sienne, ses vieilles habitudes refirent surface, et le rouge pivoine remplaçait la couleur pâle de ses joues. Adrien rougit lui aussi, lâchant l'héroïne, avec un regret inavoué.

Tous deux encore endormis, ils ne parlèrent que très peu, la conversation ponctuée de bâillements, l'un causant l'autre à bâiller, les faisant rire, sous la fatigue. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, se saluant brièvement.

La jeune femme n'avait que très peu de regrets de cette situation. Elle pouvait passer du temps avec son ami sans attendre de lui ses faveurs amoureuses, même si elle en rêvait tant. Elle pensait simplement que si elle ne pouvait pas l'apprécier en tant qu'ami, alors elle lui mentait. L'amour pouvait bien attendre si la bleutée pouvait passer autant de temps auprès de lui. C'est ainsi qu'elle raisonnait depuis quelque temps.

Une fois chez elle, Marinette eu le malheur de tomber une nouvelle fois endormie, se réveillant pour le dîner, ruinant donc tout cycle de sommeil nocturne. Alors elle essaya de plancher sur de nouveaux designs, mais le syndrome de la page blanche la frappa de plein fouet.

L'héroïne grogna de frustration, s'affalant sur son bureau, avant de regarder l'heure. Il était près de minuit, une heure assez tranquille pour aller patrouiller.

Aujourd'hui, Ladybug ne se concentra que sur le Ier arrondissement de Paris. Louvre, Place de la Concorde, et Jardin des Tuileries furent ses refuges pour la nuit. Elle aimait ces endroits remplis d'histoires, anciens mais si hypnotisants. Elle adorait vagabonder dans les allées du Louvre la journée, y puisant certaines inspirations pour ses pièces. Ce que la jeune femme appréciait le plus parmi tout cela étaient les sculptures antiques. La dureté de la pierre avec la douceur apparente des tissus et de la peau, il fallait énormément de maîtrise pour arriver à ce résultat.

Le jardin des tuileries était apaisant, avec ses statues, ses fontaines et ses corbeaux. L'ambiance qui y repose, entouré de bâtiments à l'architecture ancienne mais typique de la capitale, lui donnait l'impression d'être figée dans le passé. Le fait que le jardin lui était accessible la nuit lui permettait de s'y réfugier.

La nuit était calme et douce pour l'héroïne, comme si l'entièreté de la ville s'était assoupie alors que la jeune femme veillait sur elle. Cela n'était pas plus mal, devoir croiser des civils qui viennent vous parler en ronde était assez usant à force, ruinant votre concentration.

Aux alentours de 1h30, Chat Noir était aussi transformé, manquant de sommeil à son tour, après une sieste plus longue que son amie. La bleutée lui communiqua sa location et bien vite, le duo fut à nouveau complet.

Leur conversation ce soir était essentiellement un échange d'anecdotes pour les deux parisiens. L'heure tardive et l'ambiance du haut de l'immeuble où ils étaient perchés avait rendu la jeune femme mélancolique.

"Chat…" avait-elle timidement lancé à son coéquipier. "Si tu n'avais pas eu ton miraculous, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?"

"Déjà, à cette heure-ci, je dormirais." blagua le blond, de bien meilleure humeur que sa Lady. "Mais sinon, j'imagine que je resterais chez moi. Pas que je le veuille, mais mon père est assez strict quand à mes sorties vis à vis de mes cours et de mes activités extra-scolaires. C'est pour ça que mon rôle de super héros m'est assez important. Avec mon miraculous, j'échappe à une pression, contre une responsabilité assez lourde mais… je me sens plus libre."

Ladybug posa sa tête sur son épaule, alimentant l'inquiétude de son partenaire.

« Depuis le début, je me demande à quoi ressemblerait ma vie sans tout ça » explique-t-elle, comme pour répondre à son soucis. «Elle ne serait pas aussi différente que la tienne. Je perdrais deux amis chers, Tikki et toi, mais j'aurais beaucoup moins de responsabilités. Mais je pense que je me suis attachée à ce mode de vie malgré tout. »

La jeune femme le remercia pour son écoute, restant appuyé contre lui dans sa mélancolie nocturne, observant les lumières jaunâtres de Paris.

Ils se séparèrent environ une heure plus tard, le sommeil gagnant finalement la jeune femme. La nuit allait être courte mais elle avait déjà bien trop dormi cet après-midi. Elle s'enfonça dans son lit, se couvrant de sa couverture pour s'endormir avec son Kwami contre sa joue.

Chat Noir n'était pas rentré directement chez lui. Il essayait de réfléchir au temps passé avec son amie ce soir, et une idée le dérangeait de plus en plus. Voir sa Lady ne l'emplissait plus autant de joie. Pas qu'il n'était pas heureux de voir sa coéquipière, mais son cœur n'avait pas chaviré comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il n'avait pas rougi de la soudaine proximité entre lui et elle quand elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule.

En bref, il n'était plus amoureux de Ladybug.

Cette pensée l'inquiétait. Leur duo n'allait pas en être impacté, cela allait même la soulager : après tout, subir un amour à sens unique devant être culpabilisant, surtout avec ses allusions constantes. Ce qu'il se demandait plutôt était quand est-ce que cela était arrivé, question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre.

Le fait était là, il ne ressentait plus rien pour la jeune femme.

Sous l'incompréhension et le tracas, il finit par se diriger vers son manoir, avant de se détransformer. Cette nuit là, Morphée ne lui ouvrit les bras qu'une heure avant son réveil, et il espérait sincèrement ne pas être dans le même état que la veille. La courte nuit ne fut composée uniquement de l'objet de son trouble, une frêle jeune femmes coiffée de couettes basses.

Quand Adrien émergea, il fut bien surpris de se sentir bien, comme si cette révélation l'avait apaisé. Il était de bien meilleure humeur, le jeune homme avait même pris le temps de manger un petit déjeuner correct. Le blond pensa à sa journée, au fait que son mercredi était loin d'être lourd et ennuyeux. En effet, il avait réussi à libérer son après-midi pour aller visiter une exposition au musée des arts asiatiques avec Marinette, étant donné que celle-ci était sur la Chine. Ils espéraient récolter des informations, des anecdotes à pouvoir utiliser pour leur oral.

Le héros allait devoir subir deux heures de sport et une de langue avant de jouir de sa liberté. Il avait même le droit de manger dehors, quel exploit !

Commencer la journée avec trois tours de cour était déjà bien moins amusant et la majorité de la classe était toujours comateuse. Seuls Kim et Alix étaient enthousiastes à l'idée courir, avec leurs éternels défis.

Le groupe de quatre amis avait donc commencé à trottiner, subissant les remontrances du professeur quand il les surprit à bavarder au lieu de faire l'exercice.

Le cours de sport donnait l'impression de plonger ces collégiens dans une bulle où le temps était arrêté, ne les ramenant à la réalité uniquement une quinzaine de minutes avant la pause. Les élèves étaient majoritairement en sueur, pas à cause de l'effort, mais plutôt à cause de la chaleur anormale de ce début de mois d'avril, alors qu'ils pratiquaient tous avec des survêtements d'hiver.

L'heure suivante était condamnée à n'avoir que très peu d'adolescents attentifs à la matière. Plus personne n'était d'humeur à suivre un cours après de l'exercice physique, et la classe restait silencieuse, comme dans un repos commun, plus communément appelé "l'heure de la sieste".

Bien vite, Adrien avait rejoint Marinette pour le reste de la journée. Le fait d'avoir du temps libre et de le passer avec quelqu'un le rendait heureux, tellement heureux. Comme une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie étouffante, la bleutée l'avait encore sauvé d'un énième shooting.

Le repas du midi ne fut pas prit avec hâte. Ils avaient mangé avec Alya et Nino, bien qu'à l'improviste, dans un petit restaurant japonais près de l'opéra Garnier, tout à fait dans leur prix, les faisant arriver au musée sur les coups de quatorze heures trente.

Adrien s'amusait beaucoup depuis qu'il avait rencontré ses trois amis mais depuis que Marinette et lui étaient devenus complices, le groupe était fermement soudé.

Cette année de troisième était définitivement l'année où il s'était sentit le plus en vie. Entre ses amitiés et son kwami, il se sentait comblé.

Enfin, presque.

Il repensait à nouveau à sa Lady, et à ses sentiments disparus. Depuis leur entrée dans le musée, il semblait assez abattu, sans que la jeune femme ne le remarque. Adrien se demandait comment l'annoncer à sa partenaire, ou même s'il allait devoir lui donner une quelconque explication. Le jeune homme ne lui en devait aucune, ce n'était pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble, mais il se sentait réellement mal de cette réalisation, sans doutes à cause du caractère soudain et abrupt de celle ci.

Mais était-ce réellement si abrupt ? Il aurait déjà dû s'en rendre compte lors de la dernière attaque.

Le blond soupira légèrement, ne voulant pas inquiéter son amie. Vainement, il tenta d'observer la vitrine qui protégeait d'anciennes statuettes finement décorées, des vases en tout genre et des peignes. Mais c'était peine perdue, son esprit était incapable de le laisser se concentrer.

Adrien tourna son regard vers Marinette, incapable de retenir une quelconque information. Elle était profondément intéressée par les œuvres d'argile, son regard curieux se posant lentement sur chacune d'entre elle. Sa concentration se reflétait dans la lueur de ses yeux lagon et ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses joues légèrement rosées effaçant ses faibles taches de rousseur qui parsèment sa peau laiteuse. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'elle émettait une aura particulière, une de celles qui le rendait particulièrement heureux.

La graine qui avait pris ses aises dans le cœur du jeune homme était doucement en train de fleurir. Et c'est à ce moment même qu'il comprit.

C'est à ce moment-là, dans un musée entièrement silencieux, ignoré par son amie qu'il réalisa qu'il était amoureux d'elle. La raison pour laquelle il ne l'était plus de sa Lady, était parce qu'il avait craqué pour elle. C'était tellement évident, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte bien plus tôt mais son fanatisme presque religieux pour Ladybug l'avait aveuglé.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait rouge carmin, fixant sa meilleure amie, avec la furieuse envie de l'embrasser.

Il ne fit rien, cependant. Ce n'était ni correct, ni adapté à la situation. Surprenant la bleutée il se frotta fortement le visage et les cheveux, s'excusant d'un timide sourire pour la frayeur. Ils pouvaient commencer la visite, le nuage de trouble sur ses sentiments ayant disparu.

Adrien pouvait bien réfléchir à tout cela plus tard. L'heure n'était plu aux questions, et, laissant tout cela dans un coin de sa tête, il prit la main de Marinette pour se diriger rapidement vers une salle comprenant exactement ce que les deux recherchaient.

Quand elle resserra sa prise dans la main du jeune homme, il sentit la peau de ses joues chauffer à nouveau. Il souriait à nouveau, espérant que tout se passe mieux cette fois-ci. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas crier son amour pour la jeune femme à la moindre occasion, comme il avait pu le faire avec sa Lady. La drague à la Chat Noir n'avait pas fait bon ménage en amour, et il en garderait une leçon. Il allait prendre son temps, et bel et bien faire en sorte que Marinette tombe tout aussi amoureuse de lui que lui ne l'était d'elle.

À contre-coeur, le blond avait dû laisser de côté ses pensées de charmeur en herbe pour se concentrer sur les commentaires de son amie quant aux objets de collections exposés devant eux.

Ils connaissaient le sujet, mais il était vrai que pouvoir observer de leur propres yeux des oeuvres uniquement vu en photos et pouvoir observer les nombreux détails de ceux-ci était fabuleux, et en découvrir de nouveau l'était encore plus. Et malgré tout le temps passé sur chaque vitrine, chaque piédestal, et chaque pièce, ils avaient fini l'exposition bien trop vite à leur goût.

Leur concentration était pure et dure, tellement profonde qu'ils remarquèrent même pas qu'ils étaient toujours mais dans la main plus de deux heures après. Ils avaient même visité les autres pièces, exposant des oeuvres bouddhistes, afghanes, et indonésiennes.

Sur le parvis du musée, le contact de la peau de Marinette sur celle d'Adrien le rappela à l'ordre, et, rougissant, s'excusa profusieusment en lâchant la main de sa camarade, le rassurant, en étant toute aussi rouge que lui cependant.

Sur ce même parvis, ils se quittèrent, le blond ayant une leçon d'escrime prévue pour 18 heures. Celui-ci ne voulait particulièrement pas arrêter ce moment avec la bleutée, mais le devoir, plutôt son chauffeur, l'appelait.

Une légère bise et un salut de la main conclua cette journée, les séparant pour de bon.

Une fois chez elle, la première chose que fit Marinette fut d'appeler sa meilleure amie ; complètement euphorique. Mais qu'est-ce que qu'il s'était passé de spécial entre ce matin et cet après-midi pour qu'Adrien lui tienne fermement la main durant exactement deux heures et dix-sept minutes ? Qu'avait-elle fait de spécial pour mériter un tel traitement de faveur ?

"Alya, je pense que je vais me couper la main et la cacher dans un coffre fort." avait-elle lâché dès que la brune avait pu décrocher

"Quoi ?" s'était étonnée l'apprentie journaliste avant de ricaner. "Qu'est ce qu'a fait Adrien avec ta main ?"

"Oh rien de spécial…" Marinette parlait lentement, bouillonnant intérieurement. "Il m'a juste pris la main. Pendant plus de deux heures."

"Il t'en faut peu pour être heureuse..." entama Alya avant de se couper, fronçant les sourcils. "Attends mais il a jamais fait ça avant."

La tête de la bleutée se transformait en cocotte-minute, malgré le sourire béat qui se formait dès que son regard passait sur sa main droite.

La jeune femme bouillonnait d'excitation. Si elle avait pu, elle sauterait dans sa chambre telle une balle en caoutchouc devenue complètement folle, allant aux quatres coins de la pièce. C'était un geste si simple, pourtant il importait tellement pour la jeune femme qui gardait ses soupirs amoureux pour elle depuis le début de ce projet.

Après le dîner, impossible de se calmer. Elle voulait crier, hurler sur tous les toits qu'elle aimait son meilleur ami de tout son petit coeur. Quand, du fond de son lit, elle tremblait encore, Marinette décida de se transformer.

Rien ne pouvait être entendu du haut de la Tour Eiffel, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle aurait juré par Tikki qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendue aussi rapidement à la Dame de fer. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait grimpé les étages aussi vite. C'est à bout de souffle, mais toujours affichant ce rictus amoureux sur le visage qu'elle arriva au point le plus culminant. Ladybug prit une profonde inspiration, portant ses mains autour de sa bouche pour amplifier son cri.

"JE SUIS- Chat Noir ?" s'étrangla la bleuté. Le félin était tout aussi surpris qu'elle, à peine posé sur la plateforme.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul Chat Noir dans cette ville, ma lady." finit-il par lui lancer, lui faisant la révérence. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

L'héroïne finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord, les pieds ballant dans le vide complet. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet des relations amoureuse avec son coéquipier. Allait-elle le blesser ? Il semblait vraisemblablement d'aussi bonne humeur qu'elle.

"Tu sais, je t'ai déjà parlé d'un garçon…" commença la coccinelle, triturant ses doigts et lançant des petits regards à son coéquipier pour observer un quelconque changement d'humeur.

"Ma Lady, tu n'as pas à hésiter ainsi," coupa Chat Noir, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était touché qu'elle fasse à ce point attention à ne pas le blesser. Il lui frotta la tête, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. "Premièrement, parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, et que tu devrais parler librement. Et Deuxièmement, parce que tu ne me blesseras pas. Puis… Je n'ai plus trop de sentiment pour toi, à vrai dire. Enfin, de sentiments amoureux ! C'est juste platonique, à présent. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ma drague peu chat-rmante et lourde."

"Chat !" râla-t-elle au jeu de mots. Elle était… non pas déçue, bien au contraire, mais la drague de son coéquipier faisait partie intégrale de lui, non ? S'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, alors il n'y en aurait plus ? Cependant, cette déclaration allègeait le poids qui retenait sa bulle de bonheur de flotter autour d'elle. "Mais comment ça t'est venu ? Tu as abandonné ?"

"Pas vraiment." avoua le jeune homme, regardant le ciel et ses quelques étoiles visibles. "J'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux d'une autre, à vrai dire. Aujourd'hui même."

Un "Ooh" narquois sortit de la bouche de son amie, souriante, qui lui donna un léger coup de coude.

"Je sais pas si je devrais te le dire, mais étant donné que tu la connais…" hésitait Chat.

"Je la connais ?" demanda Ladybug, fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu sais, la fille des boulangers, que j'ai dû aider face au Dessinateur." ajouta le blond. "Marinette. Je suis amoureux d'elle."

La bleuté fronça d'autant plus les sourcils.

Chat est amoureux de Marinette ?


	2. Chapter 2

« On parle bien de Marinette Dupain-Cheng…? » osa demander la jeune femme, sous la panique. « La meilleure amie d'Alya Césaire, celle qui tient le Ladyblog ? »

Cette nouvelle était plus traumatisante que les sentiments même qu'il avait pu avoir pour elle auparavant, ou même du fait que Chat n'était plus amoureux de Ladybug, mais de son alter ego. Cela signifiait qu'il avait, normalement, à peu près son âge, et qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Elle-même. » lui avait-il répondu, tout souriant. « À présent je sais quelles erreurs ne pas faire avec elle, j'aimerais ne pas la faire fuir comme j'ai pu le faire avec toi, c'est vraiment une fille adorable. C'est pas tout ça, je faisais juste un simple tour quand je t'ai aperçue, je devrais rentrer. Bonne nuit ma Lady ! »

La bleutée lui fit un hochement de tête distrait, encore en état de choc. Elle qui avait passé une si bonne journée, bercée par l'ivresse de l'amour, elle venait de se prendre un mur en pleine face. Chat Noir avait vu Marinette si peu de fois qu'elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts de la main, cependant cela pouvait expliquer son comportement lors de la dernière attaque.

Elle se frotta le visage de sa main gantée et soupira. Le héros était tombé deux fois de la même fille et elle se sentait mal, si mal pour lui, étant donné l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour un autre blond.

Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien, et l'heure tardive n'aidait pas non plus. Ladybug décida de rentrer pour s'enfouir sous ses draps.

Adrien était très vite rentré chez lui, après cette discussion. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids, bien qu'il aurait voulu voir Marinette en cette douce soirée d'avril. Malheureusement, les lumières de sa chambre étaient complètement éteintes et il n'aurait pas voulu, encore une fois, interrompre son sommeil et se contenta de lui envoyer un sms, la remerciant pour cette après-midi.

Message qui eut une réponse immédiate, pour son plus grand bonheur. La jeune femme s'était littéralement jetée sur son portable quand la sonnerie spécifique qu'elle avait mise pour Adrien retentit. Elle ne voulait plus penser à son coéquipier, du moins pour la soirée.

Les deux adolescents discutèrent un long moment avant que la bleutée ne tombe endormie. Le jeune homme comprit très vite, vu ses derniers messages assez embués.

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir lui aussi, le sourire aux lèvres. Bon dieu, ce qu'il aimait cette fille.

Ce n'était plus seulement quand ils étaient seuls, à parler, rire et jouer. C'était aussi quand ils travaillaient et qu'il pouvait apercevoir son visage concentré, c'était quand il se retournait en classe pour la retrouver en pleine rêverie, avec un sourire endormi. C'était quand elle rougissait, quand sa maladresse ressortait plus que tout.

C'était quand elle tombait endormie en lui parlant.

« Adrien, on a un problème » annonça la bleutée, paniquée. Leur sortie au musée datait d'une semaine, et ils n'avaient guère avancé sur leur projet. « On doit rendre le dossier dans une semaine »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria le jeune homme en question. La vérité était qu'ils avaient à peine rédigé la moitié du document et ils devaient l'avouer, les dernières séances de travail avaient été inutile, tant les deux adolescents étaient incapables de se concentrer sans un quelconque pression. « Mari, comment on va finir ça aussi rapidement ? »

« Déjà, il va falloir retirer les jeux vidéos du planning. » énuméra la jeune femme. « Je sais, c'est cruel, mais la dernière fois chez moi, on a uniquement fait des matchs sur UMS. »

Avec remords, le blond hocha la tête. La sortie au musée avait été utile mais ils n'avait pas vraiment ouvert leurs documents depuis. Ils avaient un planning construit où chacun avait sa partie, et ils allaient donc devoir les faire dans le peu de temps imparti qu'ils leur restaient. Au diable les pauses interminables, les deux adolescents voulaient une excellente note.

Les seuls contacts qu'ils avaient en dehors des cours n'étaient plus que relier à cette épreuve, et quelques fois, avant d'aller dormir, ils se permettaient de discuter d'autres choses. Tous les deux mourraient d'envie de faire autre chose que travailler et utilisèrent cette énergie pour fournir des parties riches, bien construites, avec de jolies petites illustrations. Se languir n'était pas judicieux et quoi de mieux que de fournir une dissertation parfaite rapidement pour se retrouver ?

Puis, avec le travail qu'ils avaient pu fournir au fil des mois, ce n'était pas non plus la chose la plus compliquée au monde.

Et, le lundi suivant, dans la soirée, Marinette eut le luxe d'envoyer un message à Adrien, lui signifiant la clôture du dossier. Ils avaient tout réuni le samedi, et avaient fait la conclusion à deux, le seul problème étant la mise en page. L'école avait exigé une présentation précise, avec une police précise, un espace entre les lignes précis, et une marge précise. Critères que leurs documents avaient complètement ignorés.

Il ne restait plus qu'un petit mois avant la présentation oral, mais Marinette et Adrien étaient déjà bien plus décontractés après avoir rendu leur œuvre. Leurs entre-vues étaient bien plus légères, ils s'étaient contentés de faire quelques fiches à apprendre ainsi que leur diaporama, et le reste de temps, ils jouaient, parlaient, faisaient leurs devoirs. Le blond avait du temps libre avec celle qui aimait, alors il en profitait comme il le pouvait.

Et puis quelques fois des gestes affectueux s'immisçaient dans leurs moments à deux. Un câlin plus long avant de se dire au revoir, un bras autour des épaules quand il arrivait le matin, un baiser sur le front quand Marinette paniquait.

Ça avait l'air si innocent mais Adrien voulait pouvoir faire plus, beaucoup plus. Mais la jeune femme semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre, volontairement ou non.

Ça avait l'air si innocent mais Marinette n'arrivait pas à comprendre que ce n'était pas si amical que ça pouvait sembler. Pour elle, Adrien était juste tactile avec ses meilleurs amis, ce n'était que platonique.

Cette situation était particulièrement ironique, et aucun des deux énamourés ne savait quoi faire. Déjà que le 18 mai était la date marquant la fin de leur temps exclusif à deux chaque semaine, la bleutée n'osait pas faire un seul pas en avant, ayant peur de perdre cette relation privilégiée, et il en était de même pour le blond.

Et plus Adrien lui montrait un peu plus d'affection, plus elle tombait amoureuse, chose qu'Alya ne pensait pas vraiment possible. Cette sensation l'électrifiait, l'enivrait.

Et plus Marinette rougissait à certains gestes, plus il se sentait coupable et fier à la fois. Il faisait rougir la fille qu'il aimait, mais était-ce l'effet qu'il lui faisait ou bien de la simple timidité ?

Et malgré toute cette accumulation, la gêne entre ces camarades était moindre. Passer de bon moments ensemble restait le plus important, malgré leurs sentiments respectifs.

Parfois, Adrien mentait à son père pour pouvoir sortir avec Marinette, Alya et Nino. Il était vrai que ce projet lui avait permis d'obtenir une quelconque immunité lorsqu'il osait dire à son père « je vais travailler chez Marinette ». À croire que celui-ci appréciait particulièrement son amie, car, à part Chloé, personne n'était venu aussi souvent chez lui et inversement. Le blond était au moins rassuré, il avait le droit à des relations autres que pour sa carrière ou celle de son père. Donc, étant donné qu'ils avaient presque fini cette épreuve de Brevet, ils se permettaient de mentir à monsieur Agreste, et Adrien se sentaient comme un lycéen faisant le mur pour aller faire la fête (alors qu'ils allaient au cinéma dans l'après-midi).

L'avantage d'avoir un couple dans son entourage était qu'il pouvait donc s'asseoir aux côtés de sa chère meilleure amie sans que ça ne soit suspect. Et bien souvent ils arrivaient à passer la paire d'heures à commenter ce qui voyaient sans faire attention à leurs autres camarades, ce qui faisait rigoler la brune qui les comparait à un vrai petit couple, au bonheur d'Adrien, au désespoir de Marinette.

Adrien aimait ces comparaisons car cela signifiait que leur attitude était similaire à un couple, et donc qu'il aurait ses chances avec la bleutée. Marinette détestait ces comparaisons parce qu'elle avait peur de ruiner ses chances avec le blond si ses amis forçaient les choses.

Parfois le jeune homme avait le droit d'assister aux sessions de couture de son amante. Bien que son père ne soit styliste de métier, il n'avait jamais pu le voir à l'œuvre. Il ne savait même pas s'il savait coudre. Alors voir Marinette crayonner, déchirer, recommencer ses design, faire ses patrons, choisir parmi ses tissus —et mettre le bazar dans sa chambre— le découper, et coudre ça à la perfection, c'était tout un spectacle fascinant pour Adrien. Parfois elle s'énervait, lorsque sa machine n'avait plus de pression ou bien lorsqu'elle s'emmêlait. Il remarqua aussi le claquement de langue automatique dès qu'elle arrivait au bout de sa canette et qu'elle devait arrêter de coudre pour en rembobiner une autre. Le blond pouvait vraiment l'observer pendant des heures.

Adrien voulait vraiment passer plus de temps avec elle de cette manière. Pas de stress pour les épreuves, pas de travaux scolaire important, juste pouvoir rester avec elle. Mais n'était-ce pas franchir la limite entre amis et amants ? Le blond marchait clairement sur un fil au dessus du vide. Pourtant, il était habitué aux hauteurs, au défi, à marcher en équilibre dans la vraie vie. Cependant, le faire de façon figurative semblait tellement plus dangereux, il en avait le souffle coupé.

Leur vie n'était plus que ironie et paradoxe, et même dans leur vie de super-héros. Les deux collégiens s'amusaient à discuter de leur amour caché pendant les patrouilles, bien que Marinette était quand même gênée qu'il s'agisse d'elle. Il était néanmoins libérateur de crier ses sentiments avec son partenaire, avec un certains malaise disparu. Parfois elle en oubliait même que son coéquipier était entachée d'elle, parfois elle était flattée qu'on puisse autant l'aimer, souvent elle se demande qui peut bien être son ami sous le masque.

Chat Noir était surpris de l'étendu des sentiments de sa partenaire. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait pu voir sa vraie valeur dès leur rencontre et pour être honnête, il espérait que Marinette puisse l'aimer autant que Ladybug aimait son inconnu. Parler de sentiments et d'amour avec sa Lady lui donner l'impression de découvrir une toute nouvelle facette d'elle, adorable et assez vulnérable. Mais qui ne l'était pas quand on parlait d'amour ?

Le seul point négatif de cet idylle printanière était que plus les examens arrivaient, plus les étudiants se faisaient akumatiser et plus les moments entre les deux collégiens se faisaient court. Les deux héros faisaient un maximum pour finir très vite chacune des missions, sans parler de la similitude entre tous les akumatisés.

Mais c'était le risque en tant que super-héros.

Quelquefois, quand Ladybug et Chat Noir parlaient de leur amour, certains détails faisaient tiquer la jeune femme. Mais jamais elle n'arrivait à découvrir qui était ce garçon sous ce masque noir, follement amoureux de son alter ego.

Il parlait de ses créations, de la voir dessiner, de ses manies perfectionnistes, de sa maladresse.

Elle savait donc qu'il était dans son école, parce que c'était des choses visibles au quotidien.

Mais elle oubliait bien vite la recherche de ce garçon, trop obnubilée par Adrien et par ses épreuves approchant.

Parce que les épreuves écrites de brevet pointaient leur nez, bien qu'ils en étaient à 2 mois de celles-ci. Elle était plongée dans une spirale de stress et de petites feuilles cartonnées à petits carreaux, faisant des fiches pour toutes les matières possible. Marinette avait une peur bleue des sujets qui allaient tomber. Qui s'était dit "une épreuve nationale sur la technologie, quelle bonne idée !" En faisant les sujets. La bleutée pouvait compter sur son meilleur ami pour l'aider, mais c'était une matière si peu intéressante et si peu utile qu'elle avait l'impression que son cerveau se bloquait automatiquement en lisant ses chapitres, en écrivant ses fiches ou en écoutant Adrien.

Elle avait hâte que le stress de la première épreuve la laisse tranquille.

Ils avaient fini leur diaporama depuis longtemps, construit leurs parties en anglais, et avait fini de mettre au point leur présentation, Tom et Sabine devenant juges, malgré leur partialité, presque toutes les semaines. Ils se devaient d'être au minimum parfait, ils visaient l'excellence.

Marinette savait que son anxiété était démesurée. Elle n'avait aucunement peur de se battre contre des akuma gigantesques, terriblement dangereux, toujours au bord du gouffre, mais elle était terrifiée d'un simple examen.

"Ça va aller, Mari." La rassurait à chaque fois Adrien, frottant son dos ou la câlinant. "On est à deux dans le même bateau, et je te promets qu'on va cartonner."

Et la bleutée ne pouvait que hocher la tête, toujours un peu paralysée.

Un samedi, le jeune homme avait retrouvé son amie avec des cernes creusées, plusieurs tasses de thé et de café vides et trop, beaucoup trop de livres, de feuilles, de cahier, d'annales de brevet. Le sol était jonché de brouillons chiffonnés, raturés, mis en boule.

Il dû racler sa gorge pour signifier sa présence.

"Trop, c'est trop." Avait-il dit en la prenant pas les épaules, la faisant tourner sur elle même de manière à ce qu'elle lui fasse face. "Ça va être comment plus tard, pour le bac ou tes études supérieures ? Tu vas finir par mourir d'épuisement, et j'aimerais bien que tu restes en vie le plus longtemps possible, Mari."

La jeune femme balbutia quelques syllabes incompréhensibles et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il leva sa meilleure amie pour la mettre au lit, malgré ses plaintes.

"Je reste là, et t'as intérêt à dormir pendant les trois heures où je suis censé être là." imposa le blond, ouvrant la couverture pour qu'elle puisse s'y installer en dessous. "Tu as besoin de repos, on a fini notre projet et les autres épreuves sont dans DEUX mois, tu as besoin de dormir."

Marinette obtempéra, étant incapable de refuser physiquement comme mentalement. Adrien était en train de la bordée, et son état de fatigue faisait passer ça pour un rêve. Le jeune homme récupéra son portable, s'asseyant sur le côté du lit. La bleutée rougissait sous ses draps, la soudaine proximité avec le blond semblait irréelle.

« Tu peux t'allonger aussi, tu sais. » murmura-t-elle, provoquant un des ses sourires narquois au mannequin. Cette fille était vraiment la chose la plus adorable qui lui soit arrivée, et il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, bien que se retrouver dans le même lit que sa bien-aimée le mettait sous tension.

Lit d'une seule personne, qui plus est.

Mais elle devait avoir dit ça sous le coup de l'épuisement, elle devait vouloir la présence rassurante d'un ami alors qu'elle était tiraillée par le stress, elle devait ne pas vouloir se sentir seule.

Ce qu'Adrien ignorait était que Marinette avait eu peur de demander sa présence sur le matelas. Elle voulait dormir avec son meilleur ami, dans le même lit, pour une fois dans sa vie. Pour elle, elle ne reverrais pas cette opportunité d'aussi tôt, voir plus jamais. Alors, qu'il y avait-il de si mal à ça ?

Il était clair que cette demande était purement égoïste. Elle voulait cette sensation pour ce sentiment d'intimité, de proximité. Comme s'ils sortaient ensemble.

Et malgré toute l'innocence qui avait pu transparaître, elle aurait voulu plus que lui, à demi-assis sur le lit. Elle aurait voulu, un contact, un quelque chose en plus.

Adrien aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, la bercer, l'embrasser, la rassurer. Il aurait lui aussi voulu de ce contact en plus.

Alors, doucement, il posa sa main sur les cheveux de Marinette, les caressant doucement. Ses doigts passant entre ses mèches, les ébouriffant, glissèrent jusqu'à ses couettes pour les défaire. C'était le seul geste qui pouvait paraître platonique dans cette situation, mais la jeune femme en frissonnait, devenue rouge carmin. Si elle n'avait pas eu la couverture pour se cacher, elle serait déjà dans un état bien pire, étant donné son rythme cardiaque dangereusement rapide.

Quand Adrien se pencha pour embrasser son cuir chevelu, elle eu l'impression de se liquéfier. Quelle idée d'être horriblement amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Un geste affectif et on en désirait le quadruple, et une fois acquis, on se sentait damné.

Marinette s'endormit très vite malgré sa panique amoureuse et scolaire. Était-ce parce qu'Adrien la rassurait ? Sûrement. Mais elle avait besoin de ce repos, elle avait besoin qu'on la secoue un peu.

À sa propre surprise, le blond la rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée. Le parfum de son amie l'avait bercé comme sa présence avait pu le faire sur elle. Le fait était qu'il se sentait à sa place dans ce lit, à ses côtés.

C'est donc le binôme endormi que retrouva Sabine à l'heure du goûter. Adrien avait rapproché son hôte près de lui, un bras toujours sur elle. Sa propre fille était blottie contre le blond, dans un sommeil si profond qu'une pierre pourrait lui tomber dessus sans qu'elle ne se réveille.

Sabine n'était pas une mère stricte, encore moins conservative. Elle se doutait que s'ils avaient résulté à cette sieste, ce n'était que innocemment, en témoignait la couverture les séparant. Elle était parfaitement au courant que son unique enfant était follement amoureuse de son ami, actuellement dans son lit, et ses instincts de mère lui criait que c'était réciproque. Cependant, ce n'était pas à elle de lui dire et elle savait que Marinette ne le remarquera jamais d'elle-même.

Manquant de rire de la situation, elle posa le plateau de goûter, hésita à appeler son mari pour qu'il puisse observer cette situation et préféra prendre une photo avant de redescendre. Entre-temps, elle l'avait déjà envoyée à la concernée.

"Les deux tourtereaux dorment dans la chambre de ta fille, Tom." avait-elle dit,souriante, en arrivant dans la boulangerie. La mère de famille avait dégainé son portable. "Regarde."

"Sabine." Il s'était redressé, avec une carrure et un air qui impressionnerait même un ours, laissant la pâte qu'il pétrissait sur le côté. "Quand est-ce que je serais autorisé à dire qu'Adrien est mon beau-fils ? Leur chassé-croisé est bien mignon, mais ça devient long, là."

"Je pense que ta fille est un peu trop aveugle pour comprendre." soupira sa femme. Son mari avait toujours été assez protecteur avec sa fille, cependant il s'était vite attaché au blond. "Je ne sais même pas si elle comprendrait si le concerné lui disait. Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un."

Et le couple ria un peu avant de retourner au travail, avec certains souvenirs de leurs déboires amoureux qui ponctuait la conversation.

Le téléphone d'Adrien sonna une fois, puis deux. Il se réveilla avant la troisième, remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'appel de son chauffeur. Ils avaient dormi durant les trois petites heures qu'il lui était accordé, et il devait maintenant partir sous peine de représaille. Le blond borda la jeune femme une dernière fois, profitant de son sommeil pour déposer un baiser sur son visage, la faisant sourire. Le jeune homme se sentit fondre un peu à ce réflexe endormi, le faisant rougir.

Il envoya un message à son garde du corps, lui laissant le temps de débarrasser les tasses que Marinette avait pu accumuler. En descendant, il prévint les Dupain-Cheng de l'état de leur fille. Ils avaient répondu tout sourire, de manière assez complice, qu'ils étaient au courant. Néanmoins, Adrien toujours un peu ensommeillé, ne comprit pas pourquoi, ne se doutant pas une seconde que Mme Cheng avait pu le voir, et même les photographier ; pendant leur sieste. Il les salua et entra dans la voiture, s'excusant de son retard.

Durant son trajet, il prit une décision. Cet après-midi à simplement dormir avec l'élue de son coeur lui fit réaliser qu'il avait besoin de plus. Il voulait lui faire part de ses sentiments, et, avec un peu de chance, qu'elle les accepte. Mais, en même temps, cette décision était risquée et il pouvait gâcher cette relation complice et affectueuse qu'ils entretenaient.

Ce cercle vicieux dans lequel ils étaient bloqués depuis des mois devait cesser. Adrien savaient qu'ils étaient proches, voir très proches. Les comparaisons de ses amies et amis n'arrangeaient guère les choses, la jalousie de Chloé non plus.

Un jour, après le cours de mathématiques, elle était venue le voir, seule. Ils s'étaient isolés, pour que la blonde puisse l'assenner de questions. Elle n'était pas particulièrement amoureuse du mannequin, bien-sûr, sortir avec lui ne l'aurait gênée, mais il ne s'agissait là que d'une aide à son image. Par contre, elle était très attachée au jeune homme, et le voir s'éloigner, et devenir tellement plus complice avec Marinette qu'ils n'avaient pu l'être en une douzaine d'années la blessait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Adrien aimait beaucoup Chloé, une fois seule, hors les strass, le Luxe, le business. Ils étaient chez ces gens où tout brillait. Leurs cheveux, leurs vêtements, leur piscine. Tout brillait sauf leurs yeux. Chloé, dans cet endroit, semblait avoir un melon si énorme qu'elle en ferait pipi du parfum. Pourtant, en privé, elle était son amie d'enfance avec qui il pouvait passer du temps de manière agréable.

Elle avait ses défauts, mais elle passait tellement son temps à se rendre parfaite que la jeune femme ne faisait que les faire ressortir d'autant plus.

Alors, après le cours de maths, elle avait attrapé Adrien pour lui faire part de ses craintes, ses craintes d'un énième abandon. Chloé avait vu clair dans jeu, elle avait vite décelé les sentiments du blond. Elle voulait juste qu'il p asse à nouveau un peu de temps avec elle, et il s'était senti tellement embarrassé d'avoir oublié son amie.

C'était une autre raison pour laquelle il devait se déclarer à Marinette.

Abandonner les gens avec son obnubilation pour elle n'était pas son genre. Il devait être fixé.

Leur oral de brevet était le 18 mai.

Dans deux semaines.

Adrien allait dire à Marinette qu'il l'aimait dans deux semaines.

Marinette se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, en partie dû à l'absence de présence à ses côtés. Encore endormie, elle chercha de la main son portable, pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas reçu de quelconques messages.

Elle avait deux messages.

Un de sa mère, et un d'Adrien. Ce dernier s'excusait de l'avoir laissé dormir et d'être parti sans lui dire au revoir, mais qu'il avait expliqué à ses parents qu'elle s'était assoupie. La bleutée le remercia, bien qu'assez déçue que cette sieste n'avait pas duré éternellement.

En parlant de parents, le message de sa mère ne contenait pas réellement de texte. Une simple photo, que la jeune femme reconnaissait comme sa couverture depuis la miniature.

Toujours, dans ses draps, Tikki à ses côtés, Marinette faillit faire tomber son téléphone sur sa tête. Tête qui était devenue livide, avant de chauffer, très rapidement.

La photo montrait bien son lit, mais contenant Adrien et elle-même dans celui-ci. Marinette était devenue blafarde parce qu'il s'agissait d'un message de sa mère, puis avait rougi parce qu'elle les avait vu dans cet état. Le pire dans l'histoire était que l'adolescente ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un blâme, d'une information, si elle allait se faire remonter les bretelles, même s'il était clair que si mère avait été énervée par la situation, elle les aurait réveiller. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes quant aux garçons dans sa chambre, vis-à-vis de ses parents.

Ce qui était logique, étant donné Adrien était le seul à être venu ici autant de fois.

Marinette transféra le message à Alya, avant de s'enfoncer dans ses oreillers. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait avoir ce genre de clichés avec le blond.

Alya n'était pas une personne très patiente. Qu'il s'agisse de ses ambitions ou même dans sa vie privée, la patience était loin d'être son fort. La seule personne avec qui elle y arrivait, était avec sa meilleure amie. Entre sa maladresse, ses retards ou même son amour infini pour un certain blond, elle avait appris à attendre.

Mais cette photo.

La brune voulait secouer le-dit blond, la-dite meilleure amie. Comment Marinette pouvait être si aveugle ? Comment Adrien pouvait l'être tout autant ?

Ces deux-là lui faisait perdre ses cheveux, et Alya devait se contenir si elle ne voulait pas non plus gâcher les choses entre eux. Quand elle insinuait certaines choses, sa meilleure amie s'empressait de les nier.

Mais la brune avait peur pour ses amis. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient éperdus l'un de l'autre mais aucun n'en prenait conscience. Personne n'allait faire de premier pas et cette situation allait mal, mais alors très mal, tourner, si rien n'était fait. Ils méritaient chacun le bonheur et Alya ne se sentait pas capable de les voir rester amis, sans qu'il n'y ait jamais aucun changement relationnel entre eux.

Leur amour crevait les yeux, et cette photo ne faisait que le confirmer.

Qu'attendaient-ils ? Avaient-ils si peur du rejet, s'aimaient-ils tellement l'un l'autre qu'ils en devenaient complètement aveugles ?

Alya ne savait plus quoi faire de ses amis, au final.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng ?" soupira-t-elle, face à son portable.

Adrien avait seulement reçu un message de la bleuté en début de soirée, contenant lui aussi ce moment capturé par Sabine Cheng, avec pour seule légende "Elle a été envoyée par ma mère."

Et même s'il s'était empressé d'enregistrer la photo, il réalisa soudainement le comportement de ses parents à son départ, ou même ce que ça impliquait. La façon qu'ils avaient de retenir un petit rire devait signifier qu'il n'y avait pas spécialement de problème avec lui ou ce qu'il s'était passé, mais est-ce que Marinette avait un problème avec ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Voulait-elle que leur affection reste cachée, qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté sur la vision extérieur de leur relation ?

Le doute s'emparait lentement de lui, gratter un peu plus de place dans ses entrailles, lui donnait envie de craquer, d'en finir maintenant, tout de suite avec ce chassé-croisé, malgré les deux petites semaines avant la date prévue pour. Cette bête noire qui pourrait cataclysmer sa relation avec la jeune femme, la réduire en cendre, comme elle pourrait tout régler et encore l'améliorer, jusqu'à son but ultime d'avoir un hamster comme animal de compagnie.

Cette vague de mélancolie fut vite lavée par un second message de la bleutée, après avoir remarquée qu'il ne répondait plus, lui demandant si ce cliché le gênait particulièrement, ce qui le fit sourire. Le blond lui répondit bien vite que non, comme il s'agissait de son idée, et que s'être endormi à côté d'elle n'avait pas été très futé s'il ne voulait pas que ses parents ne pensent qu'il s'agissait là d'un geste bien moins innocent, réponse qui fit rire Marinette.

Adrien se sentit seul ce soir, d'autant plus qu'il avait pu expérimenter le fait de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre, humer son odeur, sa chaleur, pouvoir enlacer la-dite personne. Maintenant, il était confronté à la froideur de sa chambre, la largeur son énorme lit vide, avec pour seule personne avec lui, un ancien dieu minuscule qui dormait sur sa tête.

Bon dieu, ce qu'il avait hâte de retourner en cours, de retrouver ses amis humains, de retrouver tout sauf du vide, du vide sidéral et angoissant, chez eux.

Marinette avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle aussi, après que son stress fut à un taux bien plus bas qu'auparavant. Elle-même ne comprenait pas la panique qui montait en elle, et depuis l'intervention d'Adrien, la bleuté se demandait si, si elle avait tenu le même rythme, elle n'aurait pas fini en akumatisé comme ceux qu'ils combattaient depuis un petit moment.

Elle devait avouer que le Papillon ne faisait pas dans l'originalité, mais cela était surement dû au fait qu'il ne devait pas choisir ses victime particulièrement. D'après le maître, Nooro n'avait la capacité de créer de petits papillons enchanté, ou encore maudit pour son utilisation actuelle, mais ils ne contrôlaient pas qui en était la victime.

Et c'est ce qui le rendait plus dur à le cerner. Transformait-il sa famille, ses amis, ou de parfaits inconnus ? Les deux super-héros s'étaient penchés sur la question et il était impossible de le savoir, avec la liste des akumatisés que Marinette gardait pour ses recherches.

La jeune femme souffla du nez, ironique. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour des épreuves scolaires, terrorisée à l'idée de les rater et gâcher son avenir, alors qu'elle risquait sa vie à tout bout de champ, contre des êtres dotés de super-pouvoirs.

Bien-sûr, sa panique n'était pas à cent-pour-cent effacée, mais elle était déjà bien plus reposée. Sa crise l'avait même mise en avance, étant donné que ses fiches étaient toutes faites pour le moment. L'adolescente devait à présent attendre que le programme se finisse, et elle avait bien prévu de faire ses révisions au fur et à mesure au lieu d'angoisser et de crouler sous le travail.

Elle s'était même accordée le luxe de se poser avec Tikki sur son balcon pour dessiner et papoter avec son amie miniature. Celle-ci lui racontait tout un tas de choses sur son monde, mais aussi sur les siècles qu'elle a pu voir s'écouler, l'Histoire qui s'est formée sur Terre.

"Et là," riait la boule rouge magique, accompagnée par son amie humaine. "Il a éternué, et il a fait tomber le nez du Sphinx !"

"A-A-Attends, comment ça ?" Marinette se tordait tellement ses côtes lui faisait mal, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle essaya une larme. "Donc, si le sphinx a cette tête aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement la faute d'une allergie aux _chameaux_ qu'a Plagg ?"

Et Tikki hocha la tête vivement, toute aussi hilare.

Les deux amies restèrent sur le balcon un long moment, et ce fut sur les coups de deux heures du matin qu'elles finirent par aller au lit. La bleutée soupira. Elle avait eu de la chance qu'ils étaient en week-end, ou bien elle allait encore être en retard le lendemain.

Durant la journée de dimanche, elle s'organisa, rangea le bazar qui s'était installé, incrusté, voir imposé dans sa chambre. Entre la poubelle débordante, les feuilles volantes, ou même les chutes de fils et de tissu ainsi que les fines épingles qui pouvaient traîner à droite ou à gauche, il était temps qu'elle s'en occupe.

Marinette organisa ses fiches bristol à l'aide de petits classeurs, pour distinguer les matières et les chapitres, et entreposa ces classeurs dans un tiroir, dans lequel elle retrouva la boîte où avait atterri toutes les photos d'un certain blondinet. La seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit fut de se dire que la jeune femme qui avait fait imprimer ces photos pour les placarder sur les murs aurait pu mourir pour vivre la situation d'hier, et qu'elle était bien chanceuse que les choses tournent de cette manière, bien qu'il n'y avait pas de développement amoureux (du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait).

Elle était chanceuse de pouvoir prétendre dire être la meilleure amie du modèle et de pouvoir passer la majorité du temps avec lui.

Mentalement, elle remercia Alya pour l'avoir poussé à se mettre ensemble pour ce projet, bien qu'elle aurait voulu le faire avec elle.

C'était un petit mal pour un énorme bien.

À partir de ce week-end mi-idylle, mi-douteux, mais entièrement angoissant, Marinette s'était mise à décompter les jours avant leur épreuve. Ils avaient préparé leur tenue pour celle-ci, la bleutée ayant cousue une robe inspirée par la mode de cette période, avec un gilet assorti pour Adrien. Elle avait même été surprise de la facilité de ces pièces, et même la pause du biais avait été faite sans aucun problème. Elle avait même eu le temps de faire un ourlet invisible sur le bas des pièces pour conserver le motif sans qu'une surpiqûre y soit visible. Bien qu'il s'agissait d'un point minutieux et que la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment la foi de faire en général, ici la simplicité de tout ça avait joué en sa faveur.

Et chaque jour, en voyant sa tenue mise sur son mannequin, elle se disait "encore un jour" avant la date fatidique.

Et même s'ils connaissaient leurs textes par coeur, la jeune femme insistait pour réviser, bien que souvent, les deux finissaient par exploser de rire, pour un lapsus, pour une attitude, pour tout et pour rien.

Adrien grapillait ces derniers moments où il pouvait passer tout son temps avec elle avec une "excuse", sans paraître ambigüe, sans la gêner. Parce qu'après tout, le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer après la-dite épreuve, après sa tant attendue confession.

Et, alors qu'ils pensaient pouvoir passer la semaine sans incident, un akuma fit surface. Ce n'était plus un quelconque étudiant angoissé par les examens, mais un professeur, se faisant appeler Le Maître.

Alors que Marinette lâcha sa pièce qu'elle brodait pour se transformer, entendant les cris et les bruits de projectiles, elle reçu un message d'Adrien, lui disant de bien rester à l'intérieur et de bien fermer ses fenêtres. Elle ricana, avant de lui dire la même chose, puis ajouta « Mais j'imagine que ton père a déjà tout bloqué chez toi ».

 _S'il savait._

 _Si elle savait._

C'est ce qu'Adrien se dit en lisant son message, tout souriant, avant de demander à Plagg de le transformer. Non, il ne sera pas en sécurité, il sera même en première ligne, mais il était impossible pour elle de le savoir, bien trop d'importance en cette information, bien trop de risque pour elle.

Et hop, il escalada sa fenêtre, et hop il était sur les toits. Bien vite, il retrouva sa lady, bien vite, le combat commença.

Le Maître n'avait jamais réussi à avoir de l'autorité sur ses élèves, ce qui l'avait rendu détestable, violent et sévère, si rapidement qu'il s'était vu renvoyé après les avoir attaqué avec des craies.

Ces craies, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, donnait le pouvoir de contrôler mentalement la personne si elle la touchait de plein fouet.

Cependant, la difficulté était qu'il en sortait avec la vitesse d'un pistolet mitrailleur et qu'il était donc difficile à approcher. Chat Noir arrivait à créer une sorte de bouclier en faisant tournoyer son bâton, mais, malgré toute la force qu'il pouvait obtenir grâce au petit dieu dans sa bague, malgré tous les entraînements au monde qu'il a pu faire, le jeune héros arrivait à bout de force, et sa coéquipière n'était pas plus en forme.

Un seul coup d'œil suffit pour se dire qu'ils devaient battre en retraite et se consulter. Ils trouvèrent un toit d'immeuble à l'abandon dont la trappe était ouverte et se jetèrent dans la pièce poussiéreuse, à l'abris.

« Quel est le plan, ma Lady ? » s'inquiéta le blond, face à la bleutée en pleine réflexion.

« Je n'arrive pas à localiser où peut se trouver son akuma » avoua-t-elle, la défaite dans la voix. « Je me concentre trop sur ses attaques, donc je n'ai ni ça, ni mon Lucky Charm. »

« Ça ne serait pas sa fichue cravate rose fuchsia ? » hésita Chat Noir. Au vu des attaques, il espérait sincèrement que Marinette était bien à l'abris. Il devait réfléchir et vite à une solution, alors le blond avait lâché la première proposition qui lui était venue à l'idée.

« Chaton. » Ladybug prit son coéquipier par les épaules. « Tu es un génie. »

Aussitôt, elle avait lancé son attaque, en résultant un grand couvercle en métal rouge à pois noirs. Autant un être sensé l'aurait utilisé tel un bouclier, autant la jeune héroïne n'était pas un être sensé de logique.

Le lourd couvercle vola très rapidement dans la tête de l'akumatisé, l'étourdissant assez pour laisser Chat Noir réduire en cendre sa cravate.

Tout s'était passé si vite que Ladybug était toujours dans sa position de lancer, et ne se relever quand elle aperçut le petit insecte sombre s'envoler pour le purifier.

« Captain America. » plaisanta le félin en présenta son poing pour leur éternelle poignée de main.

« Bien joué ! » firent-ils en coeur, les deux riant.

Ils se séparent, mais pour peu de temps. Le soir même, il y avait leur patrouille hebdomadaire. Ils s'échangèrent le lieu de rendez-vous de la semaine et se dirent au revoir.

Marinette allait pouvoir reprendre sa broderie, mais surtout prendre des nouvelles d'Adrien.

La nuit s'annonçait calme, et regagnait quelques degrés en ce mois de mai. Ladybug arriva avec un peu de retard, trop concentrée sur sa pièce pour vérifier l'heure, et c'est un Chat Noir sifflotant, se balançant au dessus du vide des échafaudages de l'église de la Trinité qu'elle retrouva.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureux, Chat ? » le questionna-t-elle, après s'être faufilée discrètement.

« Ma lady ! » sursauta le blond, le faisant manquer de tomber.

Ils s'assirent sur le bord du dernier échafaudage, remplaçant le clocher pendant les travaux de rénovation.

« Je pense que je vais lui avouer mes sentiments. » finit par dire le jeune héros, le sourire aux lèvres. « Je me suis décidé à le faire, mais pas tout de suite. Plutôt… après son épreuve, celle de la semaine prochaine. J'espère que tout se passera bien ! »

Marinette devint livide.

Elle avait le stress de l'épreuve mais il fallait en plus que sa confession arrive au même moment ? Et donc que son identité soit complètement mise à nue ?

Marinette ne pouvait pas non plus contester son action, ou même lui dire qu'elle était toujours follement amoureuse du même garçon. Elle ne pouvait pas ruiner sa couverture non plus, alors elle fit mine de le soutenir.

Même si elle connaissait déjà le résultat final de cette confession.

Même si ça rajoutait un poids sur la conscience et sur le cœur.

Elle le soutiendrait en tant que Ladybug, son amie, pas Marinette, la fille qu'il aime.

Le jour de l'épreuve arriva bien vite, au dépourvu de Marinette et au damn d'Adrien. Le collège avait aménagé quelques salles pour les différents jurys et les groupes de sa classe devaient passer au matin, donc se trouver à 8h pile dans l'établissement pour un éventuel appel et rappel des règles. Une fois cela fait (avec cette peur de la traditionnelle maladresse de Marinette, ses deux meilleurs amis avaient été étonné de la voir, à l'heure, avec sa carte d'identité, ses fiches et sa tenue), le duo apprirent qu'ils passeraient aux alentours de 9h30, alors qu'Alya et Nino étaient juste avant, avec un autre groupe de jurys.

Ils partirent se changer au départ de leurs amis, et une fois ressorti, firent murmurer leurs camarades avant de recevoir une myriade de compliments. Adrien en profita pour mettre Marinette en avant, il était tout de même très fier d'être tombé amoureux de cette fille immensément talentueuse.

Les deux adolescents révisèrent une dernière fois, avant de se motiver en attendant qu'ils soient appelés.

Ce qui arriva dans les instants suivants, faisant intérieurement mourir la bleutée. Elle se secouera, faisant grelotter les pinces à cheveux présentés dans ses cheveux portés en sorte de chignon élaboré.

 _Tu es la seule super héroïne de Paris, Marinette, ça, c'est de la nioniotte comparé au Papillon. Tu peux le faire. Tu vas le faire._

Ils donnèrent convocations et cartes aux différents jurys, certains étaient des professeurs du collège, d'autres non.

Leur oral fut bien reçu. Très bien reçu, même. Entre les questions qui fut simplement des précisions sur certains points, et les compliments pour les costumes, Marinette ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Le sourire aux lèvres en sortant de la salle, ils semblaient avoir réussi un oral d'environ 25 minutes, et ils allaient pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Alors qu'Alya et Nino les attendaient, le soulagement laissait place à la déception. Ils n'auront plus de raison pour se voir aussi souvent. Les deux pensaient que l'autre n'était plus intéressé pour continuer de se voir aussi souvent, seuls. Adrien prit Marinette dans ses bras, lui donnant encore plus envie de pleurer.

Avant de retirer les deux seules pinces qui tenait sa coiffure élaborée en place et de s'enfuir.

"Adrien !" couina la jeune femme, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait pu faire.

Le blond voulait profiter, avant la possible fin de leur relation actuelle. Il voulait la faire rire, l'embêter, l'aimer.

Ils finirent par rejoindre leur amis, pour aller manger et fêter la fin de cette épreuve. La conversation était animée, et ils étaient tous partis vers Pyramides pour aller manger dans un restaurant japonais. Tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le Kintaro, un petit endroit qui avait un grand choix de différentes nouilles mais aussi de plats comme des gyozas, des currys, etc.

Durant le repas, il fut convenu d'un cinéma bien qu'hésitant entre deux films, et malgré leur âge et la supposée facilité des jeunes gens à aller voir des films d'action, Deadpool 2 fut délaissé au profit de L'île aux chiens.

Qui fit fondre en larmes Adrien et Marinette.

Ce film d'animation était très prenant, et l'attachement que les deux avaient pour leurs kwamis leur donnait de les faire sortir et de les parler, ils se sentaient cruel de les cacher tout au long de la journée, bien que la comparaison ne se faisait pas entre un chien et un dieu antique.

Mais la mise en scène, l'histoire et même les graphiques les touchaient.

Quand la lumière se ralluma, ils explosèrent de rire, les faisant pleurer encore plus, sous le regard amusé de la brune, sous la confusion du maghrébin.

L'après-midi était douce, mais loin d'être finie, et quand Nino et Alya furent obligés de rentrer, les deux firent le tour des magasins pour s'amuser. Loin de faire du shopping, ils y étaient avec le seul but de s'amuser, de faire des blagues, de décompresser.

Marinette ne voulait pas rester au même endroit. Elle voulait échapper à la confession de Chat Noir, elle voulait éviter cette finalité, elle voulait éviter de devoir le rejeter, elle voulait ne pas savoir qui il était sous son masque.

Mais personne ne vint la voir de la journée. La bleutée s'était souvenue de ce qui devait arriver au moment du repas, et elle était soulagée d'être déjà loin de l'école. La jeune femme posait son regard sur Adrien qui essayait des lunettes avec une forme de bière. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas laisser sa chance à son coéquipier, ses sentiments pour un autre blond étaient bien trop fort, bien trop présent pour ne serait-ce qu'abandonner. Alors pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle déglutit avant de mettre un chapeau sur la tête d'Adrien.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient lentement dirigés vers chez Marinette, allant même prendre une crêpe un peu hors du commun, dans une crêperie japonaise du Marais et avaient fini par se poser sur la place des Vosges, à côté son l'immeuble.

Adrien n'osait pas se lancer.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre en place le courage qui lui fallait pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Il n'arrivait pas à lui déballer l'ampleur de ses sentiments, ces sentiments qui lui brûlaient l'intérieur du ventre tant il avait peur. Peur de la perdre, peur du rejet, peur de tout gâcher.

"Marinette ?" l'arrêta-t-il alors qu'elle parlait de la confection d'une pièce -ce qui l'aurait passionné en temps normal- alors qu'ils avaient fini leur en-cas depuis un bon moment. Il sentit son coeur s'emballer, ou s'arrêter, il ne savait pas trop, quand elle lui fit face.

"Oui ?"

"Je t'aime." tenta le blond, rouge ecarlate, le coeur s'affolant dans la poitrine et la gorge bloquée par une boule de stress.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte de ce que son meilleur ami avait pu dire.

Loin d'être heureuse, elle ne rougit pas, au désespoir d'Adrien. Il était sûr que cette réaction était loin d'être positive et voulait s'enfuir vite, très loin.

Dans la tête de la bleutée, les pensées fusaient. La seule déclaration qu'elle avait reçu aujourd'hui venait du blond et seul un autre blond devait lui avouer ses sentiments en cette date. Elle était heureuse de savoir que son meilleur ami partageait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Elle était beaucoup moins heureuse de savoir qu'il était aussi son coéquipier.

"Oh mon dieu…" ses paroles sortaient comme un supplice murmuré, faisant encore plus mal au jeune homme, alors qu'elle était pétrifiée vers lui, en avant. "Chat… Noir ?"

"Hein ?"

Adrien était confus et toute la place pouvait le voir sur son visage. Fronçant les sourcils, questionnant son amie du regard alors qu'elle le fixait toujours livide, le blond avait du mal à suivre. Chat Noir ne pouvait pas être présent, étant donné qu'il lui parlait.

Oh.

Elle l'a démasqué.

La réalisation soudaine du jeune homme avait été visible, faisant rire la jeune femme.

Rire, mais aussi pleurer, et son visage reprit lentement des couleurs alors que la réalisation de ces sentiments partagés, mais aussi de l'immense ironie autour de la situation. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment de son côté, et se demandait ouvertement s'il avait gâché les choses, mais aussi pourquoi sa coéquipière avait pu le dire à son amie.

Parce que pour Adrien, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité, Ladybug avait dit à Marinette que Chat Noir était amoureux d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ses larmes. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

"Mais quand est-ce que tu l'as su ?" interrogea-t-il la jeune femme. "Quand est-ce que Ladybug te l'a dit ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?" riait-elle, elle qui pensait qu'il avait compris à qui il avait affaire. "Quand Chat lui a dit. À la minute même, d'ailleurs, que c'est toi qui me l'a dit directement."

"Autant je suis idiot, Mari." commença le blond, toujours aussi confus. "Autant je sais que je l'ai dit uniquement à Ladybug. Donc il est im-po-ssible que je te le dise."

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, alors qu'il réalisa une seconde chose.

"Alors je parlais de toi, directement à toi." récapitulait Adrien, la pointant du doigt. "C'est horriblement gênant."

Marinette explosa de rire, faisant tourner quelques têtes grâce à son raffut, mais là, c'en était trop. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle l'aimait de tout son coeur, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être idiot.

"Mais du coup, toi, tu me parlais de qui ?" maugréa le jeune héros. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rire, il était gêné, et dans ses souvenirs, Ladybug aimait un autre garçon. "Parce que vous aviez l'air _si_ proche, alors que je l'ai jamais vu, et j'en ai jamais entendu parlé."

"Mais tu vas me tuer, toi" s'esclaffait-elle toujours. "Non mais l'ironie ici…"

"Tu sais, t'es pas obligée de me le dire." bouda Adrien, vexé qu'elle continue de rire. "Puis de toutes façons, tu m'as déjà rejeté pour lui une fois, alors deux…"

Marinette s'arrêta de rire. La tournure des choses devenait bien moins drôle, et il n'était pas question qu'il fasse sa tête de noeud maintenant.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, avant de la secouer comme une boule à neige.

"Je ris parce que c'est toi que j'aime !" clama la bleutée. Elle posa son front contre le sien, avant de continuer, calmant sa voix. "Ça a toujours été toi, et ça depuis le depuis de cette année scolaire. Je t'ai rejeté pour toi, Adrien."

Et une troisième réalisation, une troisième qui lui emplit le coeur, une troisième qui faisait de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Adrien combla l'espace entre les deux en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Marinette. Bien que les premiers furent très doux, ils se firent vite plus demandeur. Après tant d'attente, après tant de péripéties, les deux amants s'embrassaient jusqu'en perdre souffle, jusqu'à s'embraser.

Les frissons traversant le jeune femme et l'essoufflement qui les obligeait à tout arrêter ; et le mannequin préféra la prendre dans ses bras, entourant ses épaules de son bras droit. Quelques mots d'amour murmurés, quelques regards, quelques esclaffements.

Les deux jeunes gens était sur un petit nuage, et aucun des deux n'aurait pu se douter de la tournure des événements, qui était complètement tirée par les cheveux. Mais le principal était de savoir qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, et qu'ils s'aimaient, d'un amour symbiotique, presque d'infini.

Après tout, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
